Printers are requested to have the performance and usability according to where and how the printers are used. It is also necessary for printers for medical use to have different performance and usability in accordance with situations such as medical care, examination, and other medical matters in which the printers are used. Speaking of performance, printers that print, for example, medical records have to have high-performance of printing fast. Printers for echography have to have such image quality that no light and shade are produced from rough surfaces of printing sheets and irregularity particular to the machines because the printers that print images resulting from echography allow states of affected areas and unborn children to be expressed in light and dark colors for diagnosis. Meanwhile, speaking of usability, printers have to be easily operated and space-saving, which namely means that the printers are not particular about where to be disposed upon use.
For example, a printer mounted and used on a cart 10 as illustrated in FIG. 18 together with a medical examination device 15, a keyboard 16, and a display 17 is suitable as a printer that prints on a roll sheet that is a rolled long sheet, the cart 10 being can be moved by wheels 12 under a base 11. Printers that print on a roll sheet can cut the sheet in accordance with a quantity of print. Moreover, such printers can efficiently accommodate a sheet, thereby being easy to downsize.
Printers that print on a roll sheet have to cut a part of the roll sheet on which the printers have already printed as the printers are outputting the roll sheet. If printers are equipped with an automatic cutting mechanism for automatically cutting a roll sheet, the printers become larger and cost more. Accordingly, there are also a large number of printers that adopt a manual cutting mechanism that allows users to cut a roll sheet by pulling the roll sheet in contact with a cutter blade. For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose printers equipped with a manual cutting mechanism. The manual cutting mechanisms disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 each allow users to grasp a roll sheet ejected from the printer, to turn up the roll sheet in the opposite direction to the ejecting direction, and to pull the roll sheet in contact with the cutter blade in order to make a crack on the roll sheet and cut the roll sheet.